Believe In Them
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Someone believed in them working out in the long run...and that was all Julian needed. Julian/Logan BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON


"I've changed my mind, I'm going home."

Logan gripped the back of Julian's dark jacket, latching on with a strong hold, "Too late, Jules."

He dug his feet into the gravel driveway, stubbornly refusing to move.

"I would rather strip naked in front of a dozen hormonal fan girls, Wright. I agreed to this under coercion."

"You agreed to this all on your own, Jules; I am not looking forward to this far more than you are and I would _not _object to you stripping naked, just forget about the fan girls and wait until we are back at Dalton."

"What if they don't like me?"

Logan stopped trying to shove his boyfriend down the driveway, raising an eyebrow, "Jules, they know you already. They like you."

"Yes, but now I'm your boyfriend. What if they don't like me?"

Logan tilted his head, swiftly bending down to kiss Julian, running his fingers through the dark brown locks of hair.

"Then we'll handle it."

The pressure on Julian's arm increased as Logan pulled him to the large door standing ominously before them, Logan shoving it open without a care.

A bubbly blonde bounced down the stairs, running up to them, "Logan, I missed you! How's Dalton? How are your classes? Have you gotten any solos yet?"

Logan smiled softly, "Hello Michelle."

"Logan."

Green eyes looked up, hardening slightly, the smile slipping off his face, "Dad."

Julian politely nodded at the tall man now in front of them. Normally, Julian wasn't afraid to joke around, make snappy retorts, put up his "diva" face….but in the presence of Logan's father, everything went away.

"Why did you want to see us tonight?"

It was an all business tone; no genuine curiosity; no warm welcome for his only son. The Senator persona was all John Logan Wright Jr. knew how to do. Fatherly love was not in his given list of emotions. All business, all the time.

_All work and no play makes John a very dull boy. _Julian thought with a sneer.

"I wanted the both of you to meet Julian. I thought it was important." Logan stated calmly, tugging the actor forward.

How the fuck was Logan so _calm _about this? Julian panicked, eyes darting from Michelle to John.

"We've met Julian before, Logan," John said in a gruff tone, eyeing Logan with suspicion. Logan shrugged.

"It's generally customary for parents to meet their children's boyfriends in a different setting."

Michelle squeaked, her face brightening into a smile, "Boyfriend? Oh Logan I'm so-"

"Have you two gone public yet?" John cut her off.

His tone was darker, with a harsh edge to it; and Julian found himself tensing when he met the eyes of Logan's father.

"Not yet. "

"Good. Keep it that way. My campaign can't afford-"

"Your campaign?" Logan cut him off, eyes darkening as his fist clenched at his sides, "_That _is your concern. I bring my _boyfriend _to meet you and you're concerned about your campaign?"

"Logan, I can't afford to have my career jeopardized by one of your silly little crushes-"

"My WHAT?"

John sighed, raising his glass of scotch to his lips before placing it on the table "I will be in my study."

Logan squeezed Julian's hand before walking off after his father; the loud slam of the door a clear indication of what was to come.

Julian stood there awkwardly, twisting his hands together. Muffled yells could be heard echoing down the cold hallways, Julian's stomach turning and twisting. Michelle seemed to sense his discomfort and quietly stepped closer, gesturing for him to follow her.

They entered the large sitting room, a lush emerald cough placed to one end. Michelle sat down gracefully, adjusting her skirt and motioning for Julian to join her.

"Julian, I don't know what Logan's told you about me…but I really think he's an amazing kid. And I don't care if he's straight, bi, or gay. I just want him to be happy." She paused, her bright smile slipping, "He doesn't seem very happy here a lot of the time. But the second you two walked through the door I have never seen him smile so much."

She reached over, squeezing his hand, "John is just…new at this, I suppose. But I want you to promise me that no matter what, you don't let him come between you and Logan. Even if he isn't really my son, I want him to be happy."

Her smile brightened again, "And you make Logan happy. And from what I can see on your face, he makes you happy too. So I wish you both the best of luck with your relationship. I really think it is going to last."

Julian wasn't sure how to react. He knew enough about Michelle to know that sometimes, she _meant _well…but what she just said had completely messed with his head. Storming footsteps alerted him to the incoming presence; the doors swinging open to reveal Logan, flushed and angry.

"We're leaving, Jules."

Julian stood up quickly, letting Michelle's hand drop, "Is everything okay?"

"JOHN LOGAN WRIGHT DON'T YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR!"

Logan laced his fingers between Julian's pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "It will be. Goodbye, Michelle."

She smiled genuinely, "Goodbye, Logan. Good to see you again, Julian."

On the way back to Dalton, Julian was quiet. Logan didn't tell him what had happened between him and his father, but in all honesty, Julian didn't care.

He had someone on his side. Someone who _believed _he and Logan could work out in the long term, not just the short term.

That was all he needed.


End file.
